Berserker (Fate/Reverse - Tlahuicole)
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= トラヒコーリ |alignment= Lawful Mad |phantasm= A |strength= C |endurance= B |agility= D |mana= C |luck= B+ |cskill1= Mad Enhancement |cskill1value= C |skill1= Eternal Arms Mastership |skill1value= A |skill2= Unyielding Will |skill2value= B |np1= Tlahuicolli Tlanequiliztli |np1target= Anti-Unit (self) |np1rank= A}}|affiliation = Retainer of Skuld Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|height = 12'|weight = 270 lbs|birthp = Mexico|hairc = Black|eyec = Chestnut brown|armament = Club (macuahuitl)|likes = Bird watching, people who stay true to their beliefs|dislikes = Aztecs|talent = Loyalty|enemy = |imagecol = Lime green}} Berserker (バーサーカー, Bāsākā) is a Berserker-class Servant who appears in ''Fate/Reverse''. He first appears as a retainer of the Caster-class Servant, Skuld, but he eventually becomes a Servant for the Protagonist. Profile Identity Berserker's True Name is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tlahuicole Tlahuicole] (トラヒコーリ, Torahikōri), a warrior of the pre-Columbian state of Tlaxcala in central Mexico, regarded as the most formidable warrior of his people. He is thus known as the Champion of Tlaxcala (トラクスカラの覇者, Torakusukara no Hasha). As he was the strongest of all the Tlaxcalans, Berserker was chosen to command the forces of his state against their bitter enemies, the Aztecs. Despite the overwhelming odds against them, Berserker showed such bravery and formidable battle prowess, his courage ended up inspiring his soldiers to do the same. In a surprising turn of events, Berserker's army defeated the Aztecs and a son of Moctezuma II (Motecuhzoma Xocoyotzin), the ruler of the Aztec Empire, was killed during the battle. Eventually, Berserker was captured by the Aztecs during the final day of the conflict and brought before Moctezuma at the Aztec's capital of Tenochtitlan. Berserker's bravery and character made such an impression on Moctezuma so much that he ordered the captive's release, an act that had no precedent in Aztec history. However, Berserker refused to profit by the Aztec ruler's generosity. He said to Moctezuma that it would be infamous for him to return to his country after being conquered, and insisted on undergoing the fate of the other prisoners. Moctezuma, wishing, at any cost, to save his life, offered him the command of an army about to be sent to drive back the Purépechas, who had invaded his frontiers. Berserker accepted Moctezuma's offer, hoping to meet a glorious death in the ensuing battle. He advanced at the head of the Aztecs troops heading for the Purépecha's city Tlaximaloyan and cut through the Purépecha army, which made a desperate resistance, and defeated them several times. Berserker returned to Tenochtitlan, laden with spoils and accompanied by a long train of Purépecha captives. Moctezuma lavished fresh honors on Berserker, but failed to persuade him to accept the perpetual office of commander-in-chief or to return to his native country. Berserker refused constantly, alleging that to do the first would be treason to his country, and to do the second would be a stain on his glory. Eventually, Moctezuma consented to satisfy the desire of Berserker, and ordered the Tlaxcalan to be tied to the stone of the gladiators. Berserker was armed in the usual fashion, and Moctezuma, with all his court, was present at the spectacle. Eight famous warriors of Anahuac attacked Berserker one after the other, and were all disabled: the ninth, however, stunned him with a blow, and Berserker was then put to death, with the customary ceremonies. Appearance Berserker is the tallest Servant known, being seven inches higher than a certain rival of Alexander the Great. His combat attire defines his role as a champion of his people when he was alive, clearly something that matches the description of an "attire worn by a mighty warrior who refused to take any favor from the enemy, staying true to himself right until the very end". Upon activating his Noble Phantasm, Berserker takes on an appearance as if he was an incarnation of Camaxtli, a deity that was worshipped by the Tlaxcalans as a god of war. Personality As a Berserker-class Servant, he shows surprising loyalty towards Skuld and later his Master, the Protagonist. He is a brave hero and one who has already shown the might of a Tlaxcalan warrior can accomplish. Berserker doesn't have a wish for the Holy Grail, but his main desire is to see his homeland again, something he believes he can accomplish without the need of a wish. In his spare time, Berserker's noted to be seen watching birds. Role Berserker first serves under the Skuld, whom he helps in taking over the Divine Structure: Utgard along with Tachibana Muneshige, Minamoto no Yorimitsu, Odysseus and Pausanias of Orestis. During the conflict between Skuld and the Protagonist's party, he battles against Roland and Astolfo. After the Revenants Dádýr Skrímsli & Hundur Skrímsli are defeated, Berserker along with his queen and comrades accept the Master/Servant contract with the Protagonist and help recover the missing Holy Grail Fragments. Abilities Berserker's toughness and strength provide his allies enough opportunity to take this time to form a strategy and win. His primary weapon is a macuahuitl, a club that is mainly made of wood with obisidian blades sticking out of the weapon's sides, these weapons were used by both the Aztecs and the Tlaxcalans when they were constantly fighting each other in the Flower Wars. The length of the macuahuitl in Berserker's possession stands at 6-feet tall, which makes it half the size of its wielder and also slightly taller than Roland by just 1 inch. As a Berserker, he has the Mad Enhancement Class Skill that is C ranked. He has Eternal Arms Mastership because as the chosen champion of his people, he would've been a master of battle and hunting, while his Unyielding Will enables Berserker to not let any sort of agony, despair or circumstances interfere with his fighting, he has this skill due to his resolve to never take any favor for his enemies even as he faced his end. His one and only Noble Phantasm is Tlahuicolli Tlanequiliztli, which awakens Berserker's true strength from within after a specific, certain condition is met. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Male Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Central American Heroic Spirits Category:Mexican Heroic Spirits Category:Berserker Category:Berserker-class Servants Category:Berserker Class Servants Category:Berserker Servants Category:Berserker servant